Cottage
by Gai-Sol
Summary: [AU] A princess trapped in her house, a knight living with the hopes that she would return his affection. [Medieval Period][Sasusaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Cottage**  
**Rating:** **K+** for the meantime  
Dedicated to **faLLen-anGel-19-SasuSaku**

Set in **Medieval Times**

Cheers!  
**G.S.**

* * *

It was in this little cottage where we shall start, my dear readers. It was a charming, humble abode, inside the very heart of the forest; a prospect to regard. A perfect depiction of quietude; the winds whispered unworriedly, revealing the fable of their excursion of the world. The honeyed sonnet of two blue jays corroborated the breezes' story, although we would never know, as we don't understand their tongue. Trees swayed, enjoying the yarn. The sun shone as well, granting the place the happiness it deserved.

And reader, I am not one bit dissatisfied with the picture.

The protagonist of our story, on the contrary, had been very much tedious while young. See, she was born with neutral colors; her eyes; a dreary gray color, her skin of a pallid complexion and her hair of faded black. It was until she knew of her tale; a poignant story of both resentment and abhorrence.

"Mama" She demanded, one day, the instant her mother completed her errands. "Why am I not allowed outside?"

She was seven years old that time.

Her mother sighed, wiped her wet hands on her apron and took her child to her knee. "My Sakura" She addressed (For such was the young girl's name) "I am with great lament to tell you the truth, since I deem that it is the occasion for you to know that--"

But the child was rash and she pounded her elfin hands to her own lap, demanding that she'd not be kept waiting.

Her mother kissed her tiny little forehead and smiled. "Wait my dear, for this is a long story. It started when your father and I received intelligence from an oracle; he prophesized that your splendor would surpass your aunt, who, at that point in time, was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom--"

Her daughter interrupted yet again, for, in revelation, she never knew she had an aunt.

"Yes my dear," Her mother held her closer to her bosom. "And she is our monarch at the moment. (But, no matter, we continue to our story) Now, your aunt was a striking girl, but she was a student of witchcraft and a scholar of Jealousy, which, upon hearing the divination, drove her to place a curse on you, to relieve you of your gift. She banned the royal family, and by that, I mean us--"

"So I'm really a princess?" Sakura inquired, and soared with delight upon being guaranteed the truth. "I'm a real princess!"

Her mother unwearyingly waited for her to snuggle down before she continued her chronicle.

"Well, we fled to this cottage while your father stayed to rule. However, he was no match in opposition to the power of evil and he--" Here, she let two tears fall in memory of her husband. "--Passed away. To ensure that her position as a beautiful woman will be safe, she forbade you to go out of the domicile, otherwise…"

And it was at this juncture that she finally stopped. Her daughter, for children like her possessed such curiosity, asked her mother to carry on, but then her mother stood up and said, "Now's not the time. For now, let us just enjoy the night."

Subsequently, as she had conclusiveness, Sakura opened her eyes to the more simple things in existence and learned to take pleasure in it. For it was in enjoying little objects that she permitted a bit of sunshine enter her, and with Joy and Fate, returned her back to her magnificence, for Fate can never be undone… Not even a potent spell such as her aunt's.

Now, I am apologetic to inform you that I had, in my introduction, forgotten to tell you that in that cottage lived two more inhabitants. I had forgotten to include that the cottage itself was divided, by a barrier, in half. And I forgot to tell you that it was a loyal knight and his young nephew who live there.

And for that, I am very truly sorry. But then I shall make it up to you by saying that the faithful cavalier's nephew had dark blue hair, dark eyes and a fair complexion. And his uncle called him Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cottage**  
**Rating:** Still **K+** for the meantime  
Dedicated to **faLLen-anGel-19-SasuSaku**

Set in **Medieval Times**

Cheers!  
**G.S.**

(Thanks to **Tsukiyo no Gami** and **Ayamino**)

* * *

  
As our femme hero grew in beauty and simplicity, our Sasuke turned calloused and stonehearted. He grew up receiving severe training and cold bread from his vague uncle, for he was declared a hindrance as a child. He tried to prove his uncle wrong, and by the mere age of five, the boy could control the sword. At seven, his war reflexes were flawless. Still, due to his inconsiderate childhood, one cannot help but turn into a monster which he thought could never be tamed.

Or so he thought.

T'was one night while he was quiescent in his quarters that he took notice of such melodious tone from the next room that he had to nip himself to believe that he was not dreaming. Yes, he knew that their cottage was in half, but he never knew that the occupants were… women.

And judging by its voice, it was a very beautiful woman.

He perceived an insignificant hole in the thick barrier of stone and he could not but whistle to get the attention of the woman singing. He did, in time, as he heard her sonnet no more, and instead, received this question:

"Who are you?"

His principles told him that he should not speak. Yet, women, for him, are very interesting creatures, as he had never seen one, aside from his contemporary at archery class, but she didn't even talk to him, so there, curiosity killed the cat…

"The query is; who are you?" He retorted, anticipating a riposte, for that was how his uncle would've responded. He recalled that cats had nine lives.

He was careless.

And yet her sweet voice, her mellifluous tone, replied to him in an earnest innocent answer, which made him rethink about his actions. "I'm Sakura"

"Well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And I'm a squire"

He was also arrogant.

The lass scoffed, for she hated arrogance. "Well, I'm a princess!"

She forgot that she was arrogant as well.

"Bah!" Sasuke sneered. "You're a liar. The queen has no husband."

True. All these years, the queen took no husband, in fear of having a child more beautiful than her. But this, Sakura knew not, and she had to pause to debate whether to risk answering or keep silent.

Sasuke sniggered softly. "I knew it. You ARE a liar"

"You evil monster!" cried Sakura, for she never had a taste of getting taunted. "I am not a liar!"

Sasuke was about to reply, but then an additional voice chimed. It appeared that Sakura was getting a scolding. He sneered. He noted she was quite a spoiled little monster, and now she got what she deserved. A few minutes later, the third character was gone.

"Hey you," asked he. "…Still there?"

"I don't want to talk to you!" She replied, faking a weep. He did miff her feelings, you know. "Good night!"

"Well," Sasuke started to whisper, for he remembered that he was assumed resting by his uncle. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"It's alright" She replied. Poor Sakura, for she had felt such affection for newfound friend that she had already forgiven him the first time he insulted her. "We'll talk to morrow"

"I can't… I have to go to town to fit my new armor. It's made up of tin"

He still was arrogant.

"Well," Sakura replied, now tolerable with the fact that her friend was pompous, for she could not alter him if ever she could. "We'll have a chinwag at night."

"Fine," He approved, though Sakura would be slumbering by the time he would get there. "Take care of yourself then"

They were ten at that time.

--

"To morrow," He bragged. "I'm going to be a knight"

It was years since they've had their first argument, and there were many more which came after, yet he, Sasuke, could not help but be boastful; something that he knew Sakura hated. He was now eight and ten years old; a time where his hormonal changes stopped, its work quite visible in his strong, muscular stand and striking feature, but never did got around to changing his personality, only made it more… strong.

"Oh come on. I must've had heard that a million times," Sakura said, herself a handsome woman. "Give me something new!"

And this was Sasuke's cue for his face to fall. For he grew very dear to Sakura that his hard heart would melt each time he would hear her voice. Of course him being Sasuke, he never admitted that he 'loved' her.

"Well," He paused, debating whether to continue or not; for he could not tolerate to hear her distress. He was her only friend. "…I'm leaving"

"Leaving?" Sakura reiterated incredulously. "Wh-where? You have got to be jesting!"

Sasuke shrugged and then brought to mind that Sakura could not see him.

"I don't really know," said he, "But on your mother's decree, I shall remain. After all, she is the indisputable queen"

Well, that was sort of a lie, but then he had a point.

--

The subtle fingers of Helios played on the façade of our refined female friend. (This is the perfect time to depict her, as she would not balk as we look at her while she is sound asleep); her once dead black hair turned pink for, as I have explained earlier, no trace of antipathy flawed her heart. Her eyes had shade for the same reason as well, and we are to greet her green eyes when she rises soon after. Her lips curved pleasantly, for she was wearing a perfect Madonna smile with the intention of Leonardo's painting it gladly.

Indeed, her aunt was defeated.

"Sakura" whispered an urgent Sasuke, from the opposite side. "Sakura!"

She sat up, dazed. "Yes sire?"

"I'm leaving"

She heard his sword sliding suavely in its sheath.

Then, there was silence.

"Sasuke, I--"

She heard him shushing her down to calm her.

"Don't talk. Let me speak."--And here he paused to take a deep breath. "I'm to be assigned to a country nearby. My first undertaking is to transport a young prince from there to here; safely and unperturbed. The woods are not yet scouted and it is very dangerous."

"Quick to your point, Please"

"Yes, yes, going on" said he, not minding (for the first time) her interruption. "I just want to tell you that, I'm the youngest and that I admit that I'm inexperienced, so I'm saying goodbye to you."

"Psh… You're very dramatic today"

It was then that she detected a shine from in their hole. She took the end and pulled the whole thing in.

"It's for you. I made it as a remembrance" Sasuke explained. "It's the finest there is"

The bracelet that he made her was, and without delay, on her wrist.

"You're a doll, Sasuke. Did you know that?" She asked, admiring his fine work. And without waiting for his reply, added. "Thank you"

He smiled and suddenly heeded his companions' call.

"Well I got to go"

"Yes. Well, take care of yourself. We'll talk when you arrive."

And it was there that he was comforted. For he now knew he had the reason to fight. And those was the words that kept him going, kept him alive. He wouldn't let his princess down now, would he?


End file.
